All Because of a Nap?
by Chiblets
Summary: *Oneshot* Rushing to class one morning, the Dark Prince runs into the mischievous Hitachiin twins. What do you suppose will happen?


The halls were clear, and that was all I'd been hoping for as I rushed out of the room where I host my club's activities. I was hurrying to class, which is normally something I don't do. But today, it was absolutely necessary, seeing as how I had less than two minutes or so to make it to my class. Damn it. Whatever was I thinking when I decided to take a nap before first period? Forget it! I must not have been thinking at all! I should've known better by now than to fall asleep before class. Because it always turns out this way: I fall asleep, I wake up with hardly enough time to make it to class, and then I end up rushing myself and looking foolish. It never fails to happen like that.

My breaths started coming in gasps as I picked up speed and I silently cursed myself for not having much endurance. And for not being a strong runner. I suppose the only time I can stand to run is when the light is being shined upon me. Typical. Right now, I was certainly finding myself quite pitiful. This was just pathetic. _Come on Umehito! It can't possibly that difficult!_ I told myself, immediately doubting my own words of self-encouragement. Sweat was pouring off of me, which disgusted me to my very core. It was the middle of summer and my cloak was fitted for this type of weather, but even so, it didn't shield me from the heat. It did quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. Not that I could complain. It's my own fault for wearing it in this weather.

Being the klutz that I am, my foot suddenly caught the end of my cloak and I tripped, sending myself crashing onto the hard granite floor right in front of the two people I really did not want to see. The ever troublesome Hitachiin twins. Alike in both looks and personality. The only thing different about them was the way they parted their bangs. As if that counted for anything. They were still both idiots as far as I was concerned. Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

I kept my gaze on the floor as I supported myself onto my elbows and reached for my scattered books, my face heating up due to my embarrassment. I collected them in my arms and dared a glance at the twins, who were grinning like the imbeciles they are. I swallowed back a scoff and stood, finding the design of the floor very interesting all of the sudden.

"Aw, did the Dark Prince trip and fall? How sad," the older one spoke in a mock sympathetic tone.

The younger idiot giggled like a little schoolgirl and nodded enthusiastically. "Very sad, Hikaru. Do ya think he needs any help?"

"Help? Why of course!" Hikaru agreed, exchanging a mischievous grin with his brother. This cannot be good.

I sighed and muttered, "I don't need your-" Before I could finish speaking, they were on either side of me. The elder idiot snatched my books away from me and I shot him a glare, turning to him to try and grab my materials back. He chuckled and held the books away from me, easily dodging my attempts to take back what was mine. I ground my teeth together and did my best to suppress my temper, though it wasn't exactly easy. My bad temper was flaring up quickly and I knew that if I wanted to stay out of trouble, I'd need to get as far away from them as I could. If at all possible. I could tell that doing so wouldn't be as simple as I'd hoped.

I made the mistake of forgetting about the younger twin and didn't realize what he was doing until my hood was pulled off my head. I gasped as my face was exposed to the light and shrunk back instantly. Their laughter filled the hallway as I stumbled back, desperate to get away. Kaoru Hitachiin pounced at me from behind, restricting my movement. I'm not exactly what one would call physically strong. I never have been. And now, I found myself powerless against these two.

"Sorry, sempai, you can't go anywhere yet!" the young one said in that annoying high-pitched voice I despised.

Hikaru tucked my books under his arm and approached me, that stupid grin playing on his lips. "That's right! We're not finished helping you yet!"

I remained silent, shooting a glare at him that would send Tamaki Suoh to his corner of cowardice. I'm one to talk though. I can't even stand artificial light. And at the moment, both natural and artificial light was penetrating the skin on my face. It was frightening. I couldn't take it. I could feel myself getting dizzy and tears blurred my vision. This was all just too much for me. It was getting too hot for me to bear. To top it all off, the older redhead quickly reached forward and ripped my wig right off my head, my naturally blond hair falling from the confines of it. What was left of my security was gone. I had nothing else to shelter me from the light.

"Now we're done!"

That was all it took to break me. The sweltering heat of the sunlight beating down on me through the window along with the light illuminating the hallway was killing me. Hot tears poured out of my eyes, leaving me blind to my surroundings. I wanted to dart off into a corner so badly. Quickly. But I was paralyzed. I was trapped, though Kaoru Hitachiin had released me only moments earlier. I couldn't find the strength to run away. It'd been drained mercilessly from me. The light that day I saved Kirimi was nothing compared to this. Doing something willingly and being forced to do something are so different. And it hurts so much more.

"I-I... just wanted to... go to class...," I managed to choke out, my tears flowing even worse than before.

Only because I was desperate, I was able to get my legs moving. I forgot about my books and my wig. All I was thinking of was that I needed to get away from the light. Forget class. I was going back to the Black Magic room. This wasn't worth it. With a shaking hand, I wiped away my tears and tried to fight my dizziness. I heard the twins' voices calling after me, but I wasn't stupid. I wasn't about to stop. I kept going, until the welcoming darkness of my club's room greeted me. It was only then that I collapsed onto the couch, giving in to my weakness. My breathing was heavy and labored, I couldn't see a thing though my eyes had adjusted to the dark. I curled into a ball and closed my blue eyes. All of this happened because I took a nap. What luck. I'm actually quite surprised that I hadn't passed out. I'm lucky I didn't.

Those twins are absolutely cruel. And they'll never change. I'll always be the one cowering in the darkness, and they will always be the ones shining the light into my face. This game never ends.


End file.
